Slave t o hate
by Spencer Daniel
Summary: Gavin a rascist turian returns home from an outing with his brother only to be disturbed by a weeping qurian will he turn her away of offer her aid. Read as he begins to unravel and his ideas of the Galaxy are shattered.
1. The way of things

Summary: Well be for the events of the game a turian who lives on the citadel finds himself in a difficult situation he commits a violent murder and flees to earth to start a new life

A/N: My first ever fanfic! This story will deal with a lot of mature issues and is going to be very graphic hope fully you will enjoy the character; I plan on created the protagonist that is hated by the readers. I will happily answer any questions. Please enjoy and all criticisms are welcome positive or negative. Also you may notice a lot of grammar mistakes I am not very good with English so forgive my errors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mass Effect. I would again like to say that this will be a graphic work of fiction so please if you do not approve or are not open minded move on

Chapter One

The turian stood in his shower his ritual before leaving home Gavin would wash away his solitude before leaving out. He had his eyes closed and rubbed his many scars, most of them he got in the battle for Shanxi. He didn't like to think of the war. the thought of so many turians dying infuriated him but he couldn't help it when in the shower the scars seemed to call to him. They seem to comfort him.

Heading out from his apartment he was already late to meet his brother at Flux a night club in the inner part of the wards it was quite a distance away from his apartment but he was going to meet his brother there. He approached a Citadel Rapid Transit station to hail a pod. And he was on his way.

At flux Karris waits patiently for his older brother. Karris checks the time and takes another sip of his drink he spills some of it on his C-sec uniform and sighs. As he reaches for a napkin to wipe the stain out he notices his brother Gavin standing over him.

"OH hey big brother I didn't see you come in "

Gavin was silent he seemed upset. He has a set at the bar beside his brother.

"What's the matter"? Karris asks

Gavin answered with a low voice "when did they start letting humans work here "Karris scratched his head "they got to work too Gav what do you expect"?

"Be that as it may I do not wish to be surrounded by the filth

With a sigh Gavin hails a human waitress. She eagerly comes over with a smile "what can I get you, Hun"

"You have nothing to offer me human; go fetch the owner for me "Gavin said with a sneer. The waitress frowned and left the two turians at the bar and headed up stairs to the casino. Karris looked over to his brother "please, Gav the war is over let us just enjoy ourselves" Gavin did not answer and Karris got up and left.

Doran the owner of Flux came down to meet Gavin "Anything I can help you with, sir"? Gavin ignored him at first then said "I am waiting for the owner" Doran repeated his question Gavin realized that Doran was the owner and said very plainly "You realize that there is not one turian in this establishment besides myself don't you "Doran looked around and said "Sir I am extremely busy is there anything that you need that I may assist you with"?

"Your human female has insulted me I want her fired", Gavin answered

Doran sighed he knew the turian was lying but he didn't want any trouble tonight he had dealt with enough turians over him hiring humans. So he repeated a very short apology that he give to all his irritated customers "Sir I deeply apologize but Jane is new I'm sure she meant no harm I apologize on her behalf and to accommodate you sir I will give you four free rounds of Quasar, is there anything else, sir"

"You know I never did like your kind either you're a waste of my time keep your credits I won't be returning" Gavin stood up and walked out of Flux.

Gavin was pissed he walked down the stairs cursing under his breath his brother was waiting for him at the bottom. "Brother was that really necessary "? Karris was very fond of all species and disapproved of his brother's prejudice to others.

"Of course it's necessary, those creatures are killers with no morals and they are liars and thieves look how quickly they have moved up in the citadel it was all done underhandedly they don't deserve any of it" Gavin looked down he knew he had done it once again, he had ruined a perfectly good evening with his brother "I'm sorry Karris …. I think I'm just going to go home "

Karris wanted to object but he knew it was for the best. He knew that Gavin blamed the war and ultimately the humans for their father's death. After Gavin heard that his father had died he left the military and moved to the citadel he drank himself into a depression that he could never come out of. He watched his brother walk till he reached a transit pod then Karris made his way home regretting not being strong enough to stand up to his brother.


	2. The Desparate meet

Summary: This chapter Gavin will meet a qurian who is down and out she will make Gavin

A/N: Hope fully your coming back to find out some more about Gavin I hope he is interesting I promise to pick up the pace with this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mass Effect. I would again like to say that this will be a graphic work of fiction so please if you do not approve or are not open minded move on

Chapter Two

Gavin a lonely turian veteran returns home to his small apartment in the citadel wards from a failed attempt at being social and showers his sorrows, his hate, and his pain away his ritual of returning to his home his cage his prison.

He enters his kitchen and grabs a bottle of his strongest drink and turns the bottle up. He walks into his living area and watches old vids of his father with his brother and him. His father had died in the battle for Shanxi and was dearly missed by Gavin. The vid showed his father teaching Karris Gavin's younger brother how to repair a damaged rover, Gavin wished he and his brother could have a better relationship but it seems that whenever he is around Karris he is reminded of his father. He fell asleep in a chair with the vids playing the soft light created dramatic shadows in his apartment like demons attacking him in his sleep while the laughter of his family mocks his pain.

Around 3am a loud banging at Gavin's door awakes him violently. He gets up quickly and rushes to the door. He opens it without hesitation and a female qurian rushes insides his home.

"Kelly please help me I was robbed" the qurian shouted!

Gavin was confused "What the hell did you call me"?

The qurian was crying and looked surprised to see the turian he was only wearing pants he was heavily scarred on his upper body. "Oh my I'm sorry, I'm looking for Kelly she is a friend I meet last week doesn't she live here"? The turian realized what he was hearing after a second he was still feeling the effects of his drinking

"I'm the only one who lives here qurian get out before I call C-sec and have you arrested" he began walking towards the door but she cut him off and cried out "please sir I need help I was robbed and I'm scared I don't know anyone here I'm a stranger here on my pilgrimage please help". Gavin threw her aside and began to open his door he detested qurians more than most species he knew them to be a society of bums begging for hand outs he had never meet any qurians himself but he got the idea from stories he'd heard.

"Please sir …" the qurian said with a pathetic voice.

The turian was still lit from earlier and was losing patience he finally sighed and said "fine you can stay here for now and I will call my brother for you in the morning he's C-sec just stop crying before I throw you out for real".

In the next hour the turian had gotten blankets and set the qurian (whose name he found out was Rita) up in his living area he sat across from her as she explained that she was on her pilgrimage, a rite of passage for young qurians, all the rations she had gotten from her people were stolen from her and she had no way of making money.

"Tough luck" Gavin sneered as he drank the last bit of drink from his bottle. "Don't touch anything" were Gavin's last words before he went off to his room.

Rita the qurian was restless she tossed and turned in the couch she was resting on she was worried about her pilgrimage she had gotten off to a bad start she hated being away from the fleet she had to figure out how to get back quickly. The small apartment was dark and quiet the low hum of the climate control was unnerving to her it was to quiet. She did not hear the mean turian she noticed he was a bit drunk maybe she could steal some credits from him just to get on her feet, besides no one cares about qurians on the citadel she had to fend for herself. So she made up her mind to steal from him. She grabbed her pistol and headed to his bedroom. She wouldn't hurt him just take the money and sneak out hopefully she could make it off the citadel before he can find her.

Gavin was awake sitting up in his bed he didn't trust the qurian he didn't trust anyone so he sobered himself and kept awake then he heard the familiar hiss of a weapon extending to be prepared for use. He held his breath and reached under his pillow for his knife the knife his father gave him when he entered manhood. He waited for 30mins before the qurian finally entered his room. She moved quickly and quietly and straight to his personal computer. She looked over at him every few moments unaware that he was awake.

Suddenly the qurian felt a sharp pain in her back. And let out a sharp cry there was a 9inch blade buried in her back. She jumped up and pointed her pistol at Gavin and shouted "You bastard I just needed some cash you would kill me over this"! She fired her weapon, but Gavin grabbed her wrist and broke it. Rita dropped the pistol and fell to her knees she cried hard and feared the worst "Please I'm so sorry I just really needed to leave I'm so sorry I will leave and you will never see me again I beg you sir please"

Gavin became excited at the pleas for mercy he was tired of being upset he was tired of being powerless he didn't want to kill her but he couldn't stop himself he pulled the blade out of the kneeling qurian and slit her throat and she struggled on the floor unable to scream, he held her down to minimize the noise and to keep her from knocking anything over finally she stopped moving.

Gavin woke up the next day covered in blood on his couch with his vids playing bottles lie all around him. He jumped up and hurried to his bed room to examine the qurian. To his surprise he found her cut up in four separate pieces. He couldn't believe his eyes had he done this there was no way he would get away with this. This wasn't self defense this was a sick massacre and he knew that there was no way to talk himself out of this one sure the occasional altercation with a human could be understood but this. He was losing it he needed to keep this a secret. What could he do? He then realized there was only one thing he could do. He got in the shower.

A/m: Was this one any better than the last …? Please comment let me know someone out there is interested in my story loll


End file.
